A Fit Of The Giggles
by carissima
Summary: Something weird is happened to Hyde. Review, pretty pretty please!


**A Fit Of The Giggles**

**A/N: Just a little fun look at what might have happened after The Pill and Career Day**

"Did she just break up with me?!" Kelso asked incredulously.

Hyde himself was in shock. Jackie breaking up with Kelso? Now that was weird! Weird, yet …. Incredibly funny. Hyde smirked. "Yep." Jackie had totally burned Kelso, and to be honest, he deserved it. Acting like a little kid. If Jackie had been pregnant, man, he'd hate to see the spawn of Burkhardt/Kelso genes.

Hyde was still laughing about Jackie dumping Kelso later on that night when he was in the basement. It was just so… unexpected. Hyde realised that he felt a spark of pride that Jackie had dumped Kelso. She's not totally clueless, then. I guess there's hope for Jackie yet. Hyde didn't expect the break up to last long, it never did, but man, he was glad he'd seen he do it, just for the look on Kelso's face. Hyde started laughing again. At that moment, the door opened and the devil he'd been thinking of walked in.

"Hey Hyde, where is everyone?"

Hyde shrugged. Jackie sat on the couch and looked at the tv. "Cool, Charlie's Angels!"

Hyde groaned. Jackie loved this crap. Although, he could think of worse ways to spend his time than looking at gorgeous babes running around kicking some ass.

"Aren't you gonna ask where Kelso is?" Hyde couldn't help but ask. He knew she had to be dying to know where he was, she couldn't function without him to boss around.

Jackie shrugged. Hyde stared. Hey, that was his thing! He shrugged and ignored questions, Jackie wasn't supposed to do that.

"Okay, where's the real Jackie?"

Jackie glared at him. "Hyde, you were there. You saw that we broke up."

Hyde started laughing again. Seriously, Kelso's face. "Yeah, good times."

Jackie glared at him some more.

"Oh c'mon Jackie, you have to admit, it was pretty funny! I mean, it came outta nowhere, and the look on his face …" Hyde was laughing harder now.

Jackie was trying to be annoyed, but then she had a flashback of the shock on Michael's face, and she started to smile. Hyde's laugh was getting infectious too, and before she knew it, she was laughing as hard as Hyde was.

"And you know what?" Hyde managed to say between breaths. "Fez asked Kelso for your number as soon as you left!" That set Jackie off again, imagining Michael's face.

Eventually they stopped laughing and found themselves grinning at each other. Then at the same moment, they both frowned. What the hell? What were they doing? This felt all wrong. They both glared at each other and went back to watching the Angels. Then Kelso walked in. Hyde and Jackie took one look at Kelso, and tried not to laugh, but one of Jackie's giggles slipped out, and that was all it took to send Hyde off into another fit. Kelso stared at them. What was so funny? Was his fly undone? Oh no, Jackie had better not have told Hyde about that time in her bedroom, it had only happened once! Kelso stormed off to find Eric, just seconds before Hyde fell off his chair because he was laughing so hard. Jackie giggled harder, pointing at him and collapsing against the couch.

"Ow, I can't breath!" Jackie managed to say.

"You can't say ow, you didn't fall off the chair, I did!" Hyde pointed out as he picked himself up, still grinning. Ah, what the hell. Maybe Jackie wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hyde walked up to the Foreman's and saw Red sitting in the garage. He asked him if Eric was around. Red had said something about the hospital, and Hyde remembered he'd gone with Mrs. Foreman for Career Day. He sighed. Red asked him what was wrong. He leaned against the car and slowly slid down it til he was sitting on the floor.

"Edna's riding me again about being just like my dad so I just took off."

"Didn't your dad just take off?" Red decided that he was gonna be logical today. That was all he needed.

"Irony. Far out," Hyde said, deadpan.

"Okay I'm not sure but I think I found the new joint." Suddenly, Jackie popped out from underneath the car. What the hell? What was she doing here? And why was she with Red? Red couldn't stand her.

"God bless you Jackie," Red said. Okay, this was getting weirder and weirder. Since when did Jackie know anything about cars?!

"Okay I'm going back in." Hyde saw that she kept looking at him and he groaned. She must have heard all that about his mom and how he was just like his dad. Great. Hyde got up and was gonna go back to school, when he changed his mind and headed for the basement. He couldn't shake the image of Jackie coming out from under the car. He must have entered the twilight zone. Yeah, that must be it, because he couldn't shake the image of her covered in grease. It was all over her face, but she didn't look like she cared. Now, Jackie not caring about her looks? That was a sure sign of a twilight zone!

Back in the garage, Jackie pulled herself out from under the car. Hyde was gonna hate her for listening to that. She thought she'd better let him know she was there before he said anything else. It made her think though. She'd always thought of Hyde as a scruffy, poor freak, but he hadn't had it easy. Sure, she'd known that his dad wasn't around, but Hyde always pretended that it didn't matter. After today, she knew differently. And she hadn't known Gross Edna was his mom! Oh my god, poor Hyde! The shame of having her for a mom! Ew, it was a horrible thought!

Jackie walked into the basement, figuring the guys would all arrive soon. She was surprised to see Hyde there, she'd thought he'd gone. He was watching tv again. As he did everyday. As everyone did everyday. All day. God, they needed some variety in their lives. She sat on the couch, not wanting to speak first. Hyde glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she hadn't been anywhere near a mirror. She still had all that grease on her. And Hyde had to admit, it was pretty damn hot. Considering Jackie looked perfect all the time, Hyde had never seen her look so hot before. He suddenly realised that maybe Jackie wasn't exactly the person he thought she was. That Jackie wouldn't dream of touching a car, and she wouldn't let five minutes go past without checking a mirror. Hyde grinned. He was starting to see a different side to Jackie, and he had to admit, he was liking the new Jackie. Jackie saw Hyde laughing at her and she frowned.

"What? Why are you laughing, Hyde?" She reached up and touched her face. "Have I got something on my face?"

That was it. For the second day in a row, Hyde was laughing uncontrollably. The sight of Jackie Burkhardt with grease all over her … Hyde laughed harder. Jackie jumped up in anger and looked in the mirror at the back of the basement. She howled. "Hyde! Why didn't you tell me!" Hyde couldn't stop laughing, which made Jackie mad.

"Oh, you think its funny do you?" Jackie stalked Hyde as he jumped up from his chair. They circled the basement. She used her finger to wipe some grease off her cheek. The sight of smudged grease sent Hyde off again. Jackie jumped over the couch and took Hyde by surprise, pushing him to the floor while she landed on top of him. For a split second she worried that she'd hurt him, but he was laughing again. What the hell had gotten into Hyde that he couldn't stop laughing recently? Jackie shock the thought and smeared the grease onto Hyde's cheek. That began a grease smearing battle, with Jackie trying to smear Hyde's face, while he tried to spread the grease to any other part of Jackie. Soon they were both laughing hysterically, wrestling around on the floor.

Hyde found himself on top of Jackie, and proceeded to take advantage, keeping her captive as he smeared the grease all over her. She was laughing and trying to break free, when Hyde caught her eye and they both suddenly stopped laughing. They were both suddenly very aware of the position they were in. Jackie looked on in surprise as Hyde slowly bent his head, keeping his eyes on her, until his lips locked with her. They both flinched at the sparks that started flying between them. Suddenly they were rolling around, clawing at each other, trying to get closer. After a while, Hyde lifted his head, dazed. He looked down and saw Jackie looked the same. They stared at each other.

"Well, that was unexpected," Hyde said, not moving off her.

"Hyde, what … what just happened?" Jackie was still in shock.

"I have no idea. Erm … Jackie, I can't get up until you unwrap your legs from my waist."

Jackie realised what position they were in and started giggling. Hyde tried to resist joining in, I mean, what the hell? Why was everything so funny all of a sudden? But he started laughing too, and he rolled so Jackie ended up on top of him.

She stared down at him. Hyde, who she thought she'd hated, but she realised now that it was attraction, not disgust that she felt. And judging by what had just happened, Hyde had realised that too. She kept looking at him as she bent lower, repeating what he'd done earlier. This time, they were both expecting the sparks, and they became so lost in the moment, that they didn't hear the screams emanating from the gang, who'd all walked in at that precise moment.


End file.
